dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Energy Drain
Energy Drain is the tenth episode of the World Tournament Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Ugomeku Inbo!! Gohan no Pawa ga Ubawareta". The episode first aired on March 2, 1994. Recap This episode starts off with Kibito urging Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan. Gohan agrees. The Supreme Kai says that the instant Gohan transforms, Spopovich and Yamu will attack him, but no one should help him. He says that Gohan is the one they're searching for, and they just want his energy. Gohan informs Kibito that there's a level beyond Super Saiyan, and he shows him. Spopovich and Yamu know now that Gohan is the one. People remark that Gohan is the Gold Fighter and the Great Saiyaman, and that he's talented. Spopovich and Yamu dash into the ring, and the Supreme Kai overpowers Gohan. Now he can't move, and Spopovich and Yamu start draining his energy with this weird jug-like object. After they're done, they take off. The Supreme Kai leaves too, and Goku knows he has to follow him. Videl rushes out to help Gohan. Krillin announces that he'll go too, but he has to tell his wife (Android 18) first. Then Vegeta accuses Goku of trying to run away from their match. Goku says once they get back, he'll fight him in the tournament, but Vegeta reminds him he only has 24 hours on Earth. Vegeta comes with Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Supreme Kai. Meanwhile Kibito heals Gohan, restoring his energy, and they and Videl follow the others (this is the first time Hercule sees Videl flying), and the World Tournament is ruined. Supreme Kai tells everyone that he and Kibito will need their help to defeat the wizard controlling Yamu and Spopovich. A long time ago, there was an evil wizard named Bibidi who created a demon called Majin Buu. He nearly destroyed the entire universe, and killed four out of five Grand Kais who were a thousand times stronger than Frieza. Bibidi was soon unable to control Majin Buu and sealed him inside a ball. (Now it shows Kibito telling the same story to Videl and Gohan). The ball was brought to Earth, which was intended to be Majin Buu's next target. The ball is still here on Earth. It wasn't destroyed because it was thought that the only one who could perform the counter-spell was Bibidi. However, they discovered that Bibidi had a son who is here on Earth. His name, Babidi. His purpose, to revive Majin Buu and continue where his father left off. Trivia *In the Ocean dub that aired in Canada, starting from uncut episode 183, "Android Explosion", this is the first time that the word "kill" is used (as it is usually replaced with "hurt" or "destroy"). Krillin says "I'd better tell my wife I'm leaving, or she's gonna kill me!" However, it won't be the last, as later on, other characters like Chi-Chi, Hercule, Majin Buu, and Kid Buu use the word in a literal sense. Though admittedly, it is used in an episode title. *This is the first time that Majin Buu, the third of the three main villains, is mentioned. *Though unaware of the fights with Cell, Supreme Kai appears to be aware of Frieza's existence. In addition, he is a thousand times stronger than Frieza, as he was one of the five Supreme Kais he spoke of (the one that survived against Buu). Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z